


Every Wound Will Shape Me Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A banner for the story Every Wound Will Shape Me (Every Scar Will Build My Throne) by lj_todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Wound Will Shape Me Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Wound Will Shape Me (Every Scar Will Build My Throne)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426105) by [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd). 



Story Summary: Five years ago Oliver Queen died when the Queen's Gambit sank in the North China sea.

Four years ago a castaway, a lone survivor of a shipwreck, was found, alone and starving, on the shores of Lian Yu. Four years ago Al Sa-him was born in Nanda Parbat.

Now, in the wake of the devastation of Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking, a shadowy figure has emerged in Starling City, bringing justice to criminals and protecting the innocent. Oliver Queen is dead. But Al Sa-him is alive. And he will do what was once asked of him and right his father's wrongs. He will save his city. Even if he must defy his master to do so.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipORTpaPqZFWZmQySXFnxVI8HkF53ShouCzHzH_2SVLY8QYcnDMtzteeJ2ttMRwFlg?key=ZkdaOVV2OWJoYlZTTWliM1Z3SkhzaWc2X2V0QzBB&source=ctrlq.org)

Larger Verson: https://photos.app.goo.gl/A5GDL431ljOyJGrU2

Textures used: UNRESTRICTED - Digital Bokeh  
by frozenstocks and http://1wallpaper.net/textures-art-abstract-light-wallpaper.html#.V9FYLvkrJkg

Font used: Balinese Family by Adien Gunarta found on dafont  
Northwood High by AllencHIU cHIU found on dafont


End file.
